Pilot 00
by Kym
Summary: I made it PG because some later circumstances may be... wierd and there might be some foul language later on. this is yaoi but there wont be any lemons cuz those are just a pain to write so im not gonna tppppth JA Kym^_^
1. Kali

Pilot 00  
  
Author: Kym  
  
Chapter 1: A New Pilot  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine ::sniff sniff:: oh well I can still pretend they are mine and write about them hahahahahahahaha ok enough with the maniacal laughter and on with the fic oh and by the way kali is mine you cant have her tppppth. ^_^(hints of yaoi in later chapters so if you don't like it oh well don't read it)  
  
You never know how messed up your life can become until you meet the Gundam Pilots. I'm Kali Gundam Pilot 00. I wasn't always a Gundam pilot, I wasn't even a pilot, I worked for my dad on mobil suits. I could rewire, reprogram, calibrate, hotwire, and wash a mobil suit faster than anyone I knew. They actually timed me once it took me less then 2 hours to do all that. In my spare time I was taught how to duel by my fathers best friend and boss General Treize Kushrenada and when I didn't have spare time it was because I was teaching yoga, doing schoolwork, at gymnastics practice, or working in the hangar with the mobil suit repair teams. Occasionally I would hack into security to see who was where and if Treize was available to be bothered or if I should wait till a later time. I always loved where my dad and I lived they were nice even if they were on OZ compounds but I was a great fan of the Gundams (as long as they didn't go after the base I was on at the time ^_^V) even though I worked for Treize I hated helping OZ, I knew the Gundams ideals were right and even though I loved my father dearly I hated being on the bad side.  
  
One day I was laying on the back seat of my father's car during my break reading when I suddenly realized the car had started and was moving (I had my headphones on). I just thought dad needed to go somewhere so I just stayed there and kept reading. actually. I think I fell asleep. When I woke up I was staring into the face a nice looking blond leaning over the seat looking at me.  
  
TBC  
  
Kym  
  
AN: hehehe aren't I evil. I love cliff hangars so I decide to make the first chapter one now review I command you ::cracks whip:: or else I wont write any more no wait that's a lie I already wrote more I just have to type it and post it actually the idea for this fic came to me while I was sitting it the parking lot of Mars in the middle of the night and I thought wouldn't it suck if someone just got in the car hotwired it and took off with me in here then I was like hey what if it were a Gundam pilot ^_^ thus my fic so read on and be happy  
  
Duo: geesh that's long  
  
Kym: oh well they'll live  
  
Duo: who's they  
  
Kym: the readers you dope  
  
Duo: people read your.. Stuff  
  
Kym: hey that's not very nice ( 


	2. Meeting the Guys

Pilot 00  
  
Author: Kym  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing is not mine ::sniff sniff:: oh well I can still pretend they are mine and write about them ok so now everyone knows I'm crazy so what everyone who knows me already knew that now the rest of the world will know too and again Kali is mine not the real one I sorry but I don't want you kali I'll stick with trying to get Duo (if I catch Wufei in the process I'll gift wrap him for you ^_^)  
  
Chapter 2: Meeting the Guys.  
  
~blah~ thinking  
  
//Flashback//  
  
"Who are you?" Kali asked  
  
"I'm Quatre I would like for you to come inside so my friends and I may talk to you."  
  
"o.k" ~I wonder if he knows who I am? And that I could easily kick his ass or anyone else's.~  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
~Should I tell him my name or tell him something else. oh well he cant do anything.~ "My name's Kali"  
  
"Hello Kali, my name is Quatre, I will introduce you to the others when we get inside."  
  
"Kali this is Heero, Duo, Wufei, and Trowa" Quatre stated pointing to then as he said their names. Turning to the guys "Guys this is Kali."  
  
Multiple 'Hn's' and grunts were heard from Heero, Wufei and Trowa. Duo bounced (yes bounced) over to Kali "Hi Kali, sorry I took your car with you in it I didn't know."  
  
"That's ok Duo. I was planning on getting out of there any ways."  
  
"Why were you on the compound in the first place?" Heero demanded  
  
"I live and work there."  
  
"What do you do?"  
  
"Huh?¿?¿"  
  
"Your job, what do you do?"  
  
"Oh, I repair mobil suits."  
  
"And."  
  
"I teach Yoga, I'm in gymnastics, I duel and I go t school. Don't you all go to school you don't look any older than 15 or 16."  
  
"We are 15."  
  
"All five of you."  
  
"No, Trowa is 16."  
  
"Don't you all go to school?"  
  
"When we can. How old are you?"  
  
"Sixteen next Wednesday." Kali replied enthusiastically  
  
"Happy early birthday Kali," Duo chirped, "can we have a party?"  
  
"Baka shut up. you mean to say you will only be 16 and you repair mobil suits?"  
  
"Yea, I'm head Engineer. I can rewire, reprogram, calibrate, jumpstart, and wash a mobil suit in under 2 hours."  
  
"Wow, that's faster than you Duo." Quatre stated while turning to face Duo  
  
"Oh hush Quatre she probably doesn't do that great of a job."  
  
"On the contrary Duo, I do a perfect job every time."  
  
"Who's your boss?"  
  
"Back to the 20 questions now are we Heero?"  
  
"Just answer the question. Who is your boss?"  
  
"My Dad."  
  
"And who is his boss?"  
  
"General Treize Kushrenada."  
  
"And do you know who we are?"  
  
"You are the Gundam Pilots."  
  
Quatre, Duo, Wufei and Trowa stared at her; they couldn't believe that she had known who they were.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"I was looking through security files one time when I found the link for the camera to Treize's room. I tried to see what he was doing but someone had blocked the camera, so I hacked through and saw Wufei and Treize Dueling. When I got the audio to come on I heard Treize call him 05 and ask him if his Nataku was still in prime condition. Right after that I lost the connection. Who is Nataku?"  
  
Mumbling "Blasted Onna doesn't know anything."  
  
"Nataku is the name he gave his Gundam. Mine is Deathscythe, Heero's is Wing Zero, Quatre has Sandrock and Trowa has Heavy arms. And now that I have told you this I get to kill you." Duo started advancing on Kali while his trademark shinigami grin appeared on his face.  
  
"No you don't I can help you. I can get into any OZ base on earth or in space. People wouldn't suspect me of anything because I am one of Treize's best friends."  
  
"Fine, Duo don't touch her."  
  
"But Heero."  
  
"I said no we could use her."  
  
"Oh fine, spoil my fun."  
  
"Dr J. just sent me another mission. You can get the info and meet me somewhere."  
  
"I'll get the info and e-mail it to you what do you need?"  
  
"What ever you can find on the base at the satellite resource receiving station."  
  
"Done what's your e-mail."  
  
"Give me yours and I will e-mail you in two hours."  
  
"Fine its 00HEK1219J@OZ.org"  
  
"Is it traceable?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Ok go back to your house I will e-mail you in two hours have the info then."  
  
"Ok fine bye guys it was nice meeting you."  
  
"Bye Kali it was a pleasure to make you acquaintance."  
  
"Bye Kali we'll have cake and ice cream when you visit next time."  
  
"Ok bye Duo I look forward to that ice cream and it was a pleasure to meet you as well Quatre."  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
AN: hehehe another cliffhanger hahahaha aren't I evil and don't worry kali you are still loved and don't worry I'm only using your name b/c of the Chinese deity. I will try to make the chapters longer but they just cant be split up into big sections then they would be super long but I will try JA ^_^ Kym 


	3. The End Already?¿?¿

Pilot 00  
  
Author: Kym  
  
Disclaimers: Gundam Wing isn't mine ::sniff:: I want them I want them I want them NOW!!!!!!!!!!! Sorry lapse in judgement  
  
Chapter 3: The End Already?¿?¿  
  
~blah~ thought  
  
I sent Heero the information he wanted and not even two days later dad said we were going to a different base someone has discovered that Treize was at this base. I was horrified when the plane landed. We were at the Satellite Resource Receiving Station and I had a feeling that the Gundams would be attacking soon. The night we got there I hacked into surveillance and looked everywhere for traces of the guys, I didn't find them. The next day I went to the hanger to help out and behind the storage bins I noticed a tell tale chestnut colored braid  
  
//Flashback//  
  
~Oh no that looks like Duo's braid.~ running over Kali tapped Duo on the shoulder startling the American teen.  
  
"Kali. what are you doing here?"  
  
"We just got here last night are you attacking tonight or right now?"  
  
"The others will be attacking in 30 minutes. I have to finish putting the explosives in."  
  
"Where else do you need them? Set them and I will and I'll put them where they need to go."  
  
"No. You have to get out."  
  
"Give me some of the explosives so I can put them on some of the mobil suits, remember I can get closer to them than you can."  
  
"Oh fine, but hurry up and when you're done get off the base, Deathscythe is in the woods beyond the hill on the west side of the compound. Meet me there."  
  
"Ok. See you there."  
  
Within 10 minutes Kali had placed the explosives and was headed towards the west side of the compound when she thought she should grab some of her clothes and her laptop, katana, and various other necessities. She got to her room, packed, and was headed out with 5 minutes left to detonation when she ran into her father in the hall way.  
  
"Where are you going Kali?"  
  
"Oh I'm just going camping dad don't worry."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"Some old friends in the hangar."  
  
"Oh ok have fun then sweetheart."  
  
"I will dad, bye."  
  
As soon as Kali drove her car out the west gate the first set of explosives went off on the east side then the rest followed until the gate house Kali had just passed through exploded. Kali looked in her side-view mirror and out of the corner of her eye noticed someone thrown out from behind the trees where he was running. Kali got out of her car and ran over to the barely conscious form.  
  
"OHMYGOD DUO!! Are you OK?"  
  
"Head.. Hurts."  
  
With that Duo passed out and lay limp in Kali's arms. Kali looked and saw that Duo had been hit in the back of the head with something and it had cut his head open pretty badly. With nothing around to bandage his head (Kali had left everything in the car when she came over and this needed immediate attention) Kali took off her shirt and used it as a bandage to wrap around Duo's head. Kali dragged Duo back to her car and decided that they needed Deathscythe to get Duo to safety. Heading to where Duo said he put Deathscythe she found it and got the hatch open. Kali put her things in making a makeshift bed for Duo and carefully put him in. Kali figured out the controls immediately and Deathscythe was in the air heading for the coordinates Duo had taken off from.  
  
Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei saw Deathscythe take off and head for the safe house but when they radioed it wasn't Duo's voice they heard it was Kali's  
  
"Duo where are you going?" Quatre asked  
  
"Duo is unconscious he was running as the base blew up and got hit in the back of the head. He's lost a lot of blood, I'm going to the safe house to put some stitches in. over and out."  
  
With that Kali turned off her communications. When she got to the safe house she got Duo in and had his head stitched up and was cleaning the remaining blood from the area as Wufei and Trowa walked in.  
  
"Get away from him Onna."  
  
Ignoring Wufei "Help me get him into a bed Wufei, and Trowa he needs blood do you know what his blood type is?"  
  
"O"  
  
"Damn, you'll have to go to a hospital to get that. Ok Trowa go get some blood for him, Wufei help me move him."  
  
"No, you aren't putting your hands on him." With that Wufei grabbed his katana and pointed it at Kali. "Sit down until the others get back."  
  
"No, you don't understand, he needs help."  
  
"If you wont sit I will make you sit!"  
  
  
  
Owari  
  
AN: hehehe I'm still evil aren't I cliffhangers are great ^_^V I know its mean you'll live. I don't know if O type blood is rare but that's ok any ways. Till next time.  
  
JA  
  
Kym 


	4. Duo wakes up... for a while

Pilot 00  
  
Author: Kym  
  
Chapter 4: Duo wakes up.for a while  
  
Disclaimer: Gundam Wing isn't mine ::sniff:: ok so they aren't I can still write about them.  
  
"Sit down until the others get back."  
  
"No, You don't understand he needs help."  
  
"If you wont sit then I will make you sit."  
  
Wufei lunged for Kali but she was faster. Kali did several backhand springs until she was against the wall right next to her was Wufei's collection of Katanas. Kali picked one up and charged at Wufei. Wufei dropped to one knee and prepared to go at her feet to take her down when she stopped in front of him but he realized too late that wasn't what she planned. As soon as Kali's feet hit the floor in front of Wufei she vaulted over him and twisted while in the air so she would be facing Wufei when she landed. Kali landed directly behind Wufei with the Katana she had picked up at his throat.  
  
"You are going to help me move him and I wont tell anyone that I beat you in a Duel."  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
"I would and you know it."  
  
"Fine." Giving up Wufei helps Kali move Duo to his room and get him undressed and into his bed.  
  
"Shouldn't you leave the room while I undress him? And put a shirt on."  
  
Blushing and pulling on a shirt she found on the floor Kali stammers "Sorry, and no I wont leave I've been around worse you forget I lived on an OZ base. Now keep an eye on him and if he wakes up give him some water. Nothing else. .Well maybe a cracker or two but that's it. I'm going to move my stuff into the room in the basement and get settled. If he starts to get a fever call me and keep a close eye on him." With that Kali turned and went back to Deathscythe to get the few possessions she had. When she had moved everything inside and had most of the basement cleaned and set up to look somewhat like a room that was livable in Kali went upstairs to make some sandwiches for herself and Wufei and some soup for Duo. As Kali was getting ready to take the food to the boys upstairs Trowa, Quatre and Heero appeared in the living room Quatre and Heero looking slightly worried as Trowa stood holding a freezer bag presumably with the blood in it. At that moment Wufei cam down the stairs not even noticing the others.  
  
"Onna, his temperature is rising rapidly we need to get it down."  
  
Kali handed the tray of food to Wufei and turned to the others. "Trowa come with me, Wufei and Quatre start getting some cold cloths for his face. Heero I might need your help if he starts to struggle. Come on lets get moving."  
  
With the last instruction Wufei and Quatre headed for the kitchen and Heero and Trowa followed Kali upstairs to Duo's room. Duo was thrashing around on the bed when they got there.  
  
"Heero, Trowa stop him. If he hurts himself or rips open the cut on his head he could die. Get his arms and legs tied down so he can kick and swing. At that moment Duos eyes snapped open then rolled back in his head as he passed out again and his body went limp.  
  
"Ok, Heero tie his feet to the bed posts. Trowa strap his upper body down so his arms don't move and I can put the IV in.  
  
//End Flashback//  
  
The rest of that day was pretty uneventful we got Duo strapped to the bed and I got the IV and blood hooked up to him. Just as we finished Heero asked me why I had Duo's shirt on. I hadn't even remembered putting it on then it dawned on me I had taken my shirt off to use it as a temporary bandage for Duo's head, piloted Deathscythe, fought with Wufei and patched up Duo in only my bra. Then Wufei had pointed out I didn't have a shirt on and we were in Duos room so the only shirt nearby was a dirty one of Duos on the floor so I had just picked it up and put it on.  
  
Tbc  
  
AN: hey all I hope you are liking what I'm writing I hope to have more up soon but I hate sitting in front of my computer all day typing. Sorry about the constant Duo abuse but don't worry it only gets worse ummmm I mean better. ^_^V and if that little sword fight sucked sorry I'm not used to writing fight scenes. Okies that's enough outta me for now I know you all hate having to listen to the author babble about nothing  
  
Duo: damn right we hate having to listen to you  
  
Kym: hey I'm the Author here I could just leave you knocked out for the rest of the fic and pair your precious Heero with Wufei.  
  
Duo: ok I'd like to see those two together who knows how they would respond to one another.  
  
Kym: Hentai you aren't supposed to like that pairing.  
  
Duo: but I do  
  
Heero: Hun stupid baka  
  
Duo: aww you know ya love me Heero  
  
Wufei: Onna just get on with the fic so this torture will end.  
  
Kym: okies I will in a min till next time JA  
  
Duo: do you think she is ever quiet  
  
Kym: oh your one to talk.  
  
Wufei: just finish your stupid story Onna.  
  
Kym: fine once again Ja Ne. 


	5. Letters from a friend and Discovered fee...

Pilot 00

Author: Kym

Disclaimers: wahhhhhhhh they aren't mine ::sniff sniff:: oh well I can make do with only writing about them

Chapter 5: Letter from a friend and Discovered feelings

It was two days before Duo woke up again and he totally freaked out, luckily it was Heero who was keeping an eye on him and got him to calm down quickly enough he didn't hurt himself. The next day he was up and about pacing in he room, talking with Q, bothering Wufei and Heero, and playing video games with me. The third day after he woke up we all woke to hear a very loud noise in the hanger. I was the first to get there but the others weren't far behind…

//Flashback//

Kali woke with a start to hear very loud noises coming form the hanger. She pulled on some shorts and a shirt and ran upstairs and past the others who were running down from their rooms.

Kali got to the hanger first only to go deaf at the sound of Metallica's Fuel and Fire blaring from the stereo system. When she looked around she spotted a pair of black clad legs and chestnut braid hanging out of a small hatch on the back of Deathscythe where Duo was apparently trying to fix something.

"What is he doing?!?! He's going to hurt his head again!"

"No, its ok Quatre the wound wont rip open if he hits it but he should be more careful lets go. I'm up and now I'm hungry. Hey Trowa, are you in the mood to make your famous chocolate chip pancakes?¿?¿"

"…"

"I'll take that as a yes."

Trowa, Wufei, and Quatre went back into the house to make breakfast while Kali and Heero moved into the shadows behind wing zero so they could keep an eye on Duo.

"So why do you want to keep and eye on Duo? And don't say because it is a danger to the missions because you haven't had any missions recently and the Doctors know about his injury."

"I… I don't know"

"What do you mean you don't know?¿?¿"

At that moment Duo jumped off his Gundam, singing and dancing to the songs blaring from the radio and Heero just stared at him.

~I wonder what he's thinking, he's just staring at Duo with what is that… lust… longing… I don't know but I think he likes him~ "Hey Heero, do you like Duo?"

"He is my friend yes." ~how could she see through me like that even Quatre with his space heart couldn't see that kind of emotion in me.~

"Heero, you know what I mean, you're in love with Duo. Aren't you."

"No… at least not yet… but I do like him more than a friend." ~how the hell was I able to admit that to her? I haven't even been able to completely say that to myself.~

"Well don't fret, I'm sure Duo will eventually return the feelings."

Kali remembered how close Duo had been to Heero before he got up to meet her the first time they met and she could tell by the way he had acted sometimes in the past few day that he did like Heero. With that Kali walked out from behind Wing Zero and tapped Duo on the shoulder.

"ahhhhhhhhh…. Oh Kali… what is it with you and tapping people on their shoulders while in the hanger? Please tell me you are the only one here and the only one who saw me dancing?"

"Don't worry I'm the only one here. Wufei is practicing his mantras, Trowa and Quatre are in the kitchen cooking and Heero is already glued to his laptop for the day."

"Thank goodness."

"Breakfast should be ready soon. I'll call when it is."

"Ok, Thanks."

With that Kali turned and started walking out of the hanger. When Duo turned around Kali motioned for Heero to stay where he was no need in him getting caught leaving the hanger and Duo getting mad at her. 

About an hour later Duo and Heero heard Kali calling Duo out to Breakfast once he left Heero crawled out of his hiding place, stretched his stiff muscles and headed out after him.

//End Flashback//

The rest of that day was pretty uneventful we had breakfast, Duo went back to work on Deathscythe, Trowa and Quatre went into town, Wufei went out to who knows where and Heero and I spent the rest of the day at our laptops. I got all the money my father and I had and moved it into another account that was as untraceable as my last one and then decided to check my email before deleting my current account. Boy was I shocked when I opened my mail there was an e-mail from Treize that I have kept all this time…

Dearest Kali,

            Where have you been I know you are still alive, a guard saw you leave in your car then stop on the side of the road, pick something up then leave towards the woods. Moments later the Gundam of Pilot 02 took off from the area you were in. Have you betrayed your father and myself? Please come back, I need you to take your fathers place he was killed instantly in the explosions. There had been one of the explosives in your apartment. Please contact me.

Love always, 

Treize

I had no idea what to think he made me feel so guilty. I knew that's what he was deliberately trying to do so I just ignored it and stayed with the pilots.

TBC

AN: hey all do you like it so far if you don't go ahead and flame me I don't care they will just be used as comments in later fics I love comments people make good or bad they are just so funny

Duo: not when they are about you.

Kym: actually that makes them better because then I know what people don't like me and since I don't like people any ways that just makes it easier for me to make fun of how stupid people as a whole are

Duo: ya know that made sense

Wufei: I'm sorry to say but your right it did.

Kym: yay corruption for all. JA ^_^


	6. Sekhmet

Pilot 00

Author: Kym

Disclaimer: I don't own GW don't sue I don't have ne thing well you can have my sisters if you want them.

Chapter 6: Sekhmet

About a month later I was stuck at the safe house the guys were all off on a mission when suddenly my computer started beeping.

//Flashback//

~great now whats wrong with that goddamned piece of green monkey shit some people call a computer? Well better find out… hey I got email on my new account?!?! Who the hell found out about this account and why is the computer beeping? Lets see… Hello Kali this is beeping to get your attention… well duh that's a bit obvious now~

The rest of the message was encoded but it only took Kali a few minutes to decode the e-mail…

Hello, 

            Your presence is required at the above coordinates to receive the specific testing needed to pilot a Gundam.

Doctor J

~who is doctor J?… wait I remember Heero talking about him… that must be the guy they get their missions from. What does he want with me? Oh well the only way to find out is to go.~

Kali deleted the email and left a note for the guys to find on the kitchen table. The next day when the others returned to a quiet house and a note on the table.

//Flashback//

Hey guys, 

Sorry I'm not here I'll be back in a few days and don't worry I'll be fine

Love always,

Kali

"I wonder where she went?"

"Me too, hey Heero maybe you could look on her laptop see if she left anything on it to tell us where she is going."

"Duo you know we cant do that lets just wait till she comes back and then we will find out what happened. Does that sound ok to the rest of you?"

"I agree it would be easier to just pretend she wasn't even here so don't go getting any ideas Maxwell."

"ohhhh but Wu-man you should know me better than that… hey where did Heero go?"

"I went to check my mail. Kali is with doc J."

//End Flashback//

It took a whole week of Psycological and physical test for the doctors to realize I was well beyond the abilities of their trainers all I had to learn was how to control my heart rate and breathing for if I was ever captured and given a polygraph of something. I had that masterd within days so when they put me in a Gundam simulator I defeated the whole OZ group of mobil suits and Dolls faster and more efficiently then Heero. When they gave me my Gundam I was speechless which was as rare for me as it was for Duo. My Gundam was built like Wing Zero with out the wings. I had a thermal energy blaster and sword, plus a special shield barrier that I could fire through but no one else could. And I had a special button that let me operate the other Gundams as well as another button that had some sort of stealth that couldn't even be picked up by the others much less a radar. It was great. The Doctors used a new design on my Gundam so not only was it cool looking but it was silent. I decided to name my Gundam Sekhmet after the goddess of wisdom, sunsets, and destruction. The colors that covered Sekhmet were Dark red, Dark blue and Black. 

Three weeks after I left the safe house I was ready to return the Doctors all said I was right up there with Heero on my combat skills and almost everything else as well. I had gotten home and the guys didn't even know I was there.

//Flashback//

"Hey guys I'm home"

Duo bounding down the stair and glomping onto Kali "When did you get back I didn't hear a car or any other machine for that matter."

"As soon as everyone gets in here I'll telly you."

"HEY GUYS GET IN HERE KALI HAS SOMETHING SHE WANTS TO TELL US!!!"

a grumbling Wufei, Beaming Quatre, Stoic Trowa and well silent Heero walked into the living room. 

"ok you guys might want to sit down for this one unless your used to the shock of your life. I fell out of my chair when I was told." After the guys all squeezed onto the couch kali continued "ok now that your seated I would like to re-introduce myself as Kali… Gundam pilot 00."

TBC

AN: so you like so far sorry if I the way I described my Gundam sucks. It sounded cooler when I first came up with it

Duo: shinigami is still better

Kym: nuh-uh Sekhmet is better

Kali: yea she is

Duo: what is Sekhmet any ways?

Kali: Sekhmet is the Japanese goddess of sunsets, wisdom, destruction, and death. Also known as the destroyer goddess and in America her name is surprise surprise Kali hehehehe I'm a goddess

Kym: oh shut up the next chapter might be longer JA^_^


	7. A New Toy

Pilot 00

Author: Kym

Disclaimer: I still don't have any thing but my sisters and my pride but I can't afford to lose my pride so you're going to have to settle for my sisters

Chapter 7: A New Toy

blah blah blah =actions

"Ok now that your seated I would like to re-introduce myself as Kali… Gundam pilot 00."

When Kali said this Duo fell off the couch, Quatre's mouth fell open then snapped shut in a stunned silence, Wufei stomped off raving about injustice and stupid Onna's piloting Mobil suits, while Heero and Trowa just… sat there… oh wait… actually I think Heero blinked… twice, but who knows what they were really thinking barely one single emotions showed on their faces.

"Well? What do you think? Wont it be fun having another pilot? And a girl at that. We can improve on your manners at the table. Directs glare at Duo Well do you all want to check out Sekhmet? She's already in the hanger so you can check her out. Come on lets go."

            Kali preceded the guys out to the hanger, but when they got there only five Gundams were seen.

"Kali, I thought you said your Gundam was already here?"

"It is Duo, just watch between Wing Zero and Deathscythe." While saying this Kali had pulled up her sleeve to reveal a watch that had three buttons on the side instead of the usual one. "They gave me this watch that does a lot of fun stuff. Watch." With that Kali pressed the middle button and Sekhmet appeared between Wing Zero and Deathscythe just where she said it would. "Sekhmet has a special cloaking that blends it in with its current surroundings and there's this button…" pushing the top button

"Kali nothing happened."

"Yes, it did Duo."Pressing the top button again

"Hey the hatch just opened."

"Yea, it did. The first time I pressed it I started Sekhmet and the second time the hatch opened. This bottom button is the best."

"Oh yea, Why?"

"Because…pressing the last button a loud roar is heard as the other Gundams start… it starts your Gundams."

"No fair and what is that huge disk on the back of your Gundam?"

"Actually, that is several disks and they form a portable shield big enough to have all our Gundams in it."

"Awesome, I want some of this stuff."

//End Flashback//

After all the excitement about Kali's Gundam died down everyone went back to what they had been doing. Well… everyone except Duo and Wufei. Duo wanted to do some hand-to-hand training so Kali and he fought for a while. After about an hour Duo left he had to go meet someone so that left Wufei and I in the hanger and apparently Wufei was still a little sore from me beating him in our first Duel. To say the least I was disappointed I would have at least thought he would have been harder to beat the second time but he was even easier to beat then I had thought so I offered him some suggestions and what to watch for in his opponents. After I had suggested these things we dueled again for a while and he had gotten better so I offered to continue to duel and teach him.

TBC

AN: hey sorry it took a while to get this out and sorry its so short I just didn't think this part went with chapter 6 or chapter 8 so I made it its own chapter.

Ja

Kym


End file.
